Bright Lights
by carissima
Summary: Sean, Emma, Manny and Jay are in Vegas, and Jay wants to wear an Elvis suit.


**AN: I have no real reason to write an author note, I just feel like saying hi. Hi! Hope you enjoy, and let me know if you do. Or if you don't. I'm breeeezy/Monica. **

"Em, this is crazy," Manny said slowly as she stared in the mirror, turning slowly to see herself from every angle possible.

"Craziest thing we've ever done," Emma agreed as she twirled, admiring the way the dress hugged her body in all the right places.

"That dress looks perfect on you," her best friend sighed, blinking away a rogue tear that was threatening to unleash an avalanche.

"It's nowhere near as perfect as yours," Emma disagreed as she watched her smooth away an imaginary crease in her dress. "Stop fidgeting. And don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry, and our makeup will be ruined. And you know I hate brides with puffy eyes and mascara everywhere. Completely ruins the wedding pictures."

"I promise," Manny's voice trembled. "Oh Em, this is it. It's all going to change from the minute we step into that chapel."

"For the better," Emma said firmly as she put her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "As crazy as this is, it's absolutely perfect, and I don't think I'd change a single thing about today."

"Getting married in Vegas was never an option in our dream weddings," Manny said wryly, patting her hair distractedly.

Emma took her hand and removed it from the perfectly pinned hairstyle. She reached up and let a brunette tendril curl softly around her face.

"A lot has changed since we were eight. Besides, I told you we'll do the whole big ceremony back home," Emma grinned. "Big floral arrangements, the perfect white dress, huge wedding cake. Not that the groom will let me, but he's just going to have to bow to the wishes of his wife."

"Wife …" Manny repeated dazedly.

"Come on, we don't want to be too late to the chapel!" Emma let out a squeal as she checked her watch. Grabbing Manny's hand, she pulled her towards the door to their hotel suite. "We don't want him to change his mind!"

"That's so very not funny," Manny muttered as the door shut behind them.

-----

"Another, kind bartender," Jay called before turning back to Sean. "So, this wedding."

"It's kind of a big deal," Sean agreed.

"Don't you think it's a bit tacky?" Jay asked, leaning back on his bar stool before losing his balance and righting himself quickly with a smothered curse.

"No," he grinned. "What would have been tacky was if you'd worn that Elvis suit like you wanted."

"You can't have a Vegas wedding without an Elvis impersonator," Jay sighed. "Greenpeace has no sense of humour."

"She found it pretty funny when you started singing 'Jailhouse Rock'," Sean mumbled into his beer.

"So I can sing Elvis, I just can't wear the jumpsuit," Jay muttered.

"Emma doesn't want the wedding photos to look tacky," Sean parroted what she'd said to them both with a stern look and a silent threat on her lips. "And let's face it; we're both scared of her."

"Speak for yourself, whipped boy," Jay said proudly. "I am not afraid of a ninety-pound blonde with skinny arms and legs."

"So that's why you're not wearing the Elvis suit," Sean murmured straight-faced.

"She has a mean right hook," Jay muttered, rubbing his arm absently where she'd hit him last night with a promise for revenge if he even slicked his hair back into anything resembling a quiff.

"Come on, it's time to get going," Sean's gaze flickered over to the clock in the hotel bar. "And we'll both be dead if we're late. That's the bride's prerogative."

"Don't use big words when I've just had five beers," Jay protested as they settled their bill.

"Oh yeah, and if the girls ask, we only had two each," Sean reminded him.

"Two beers, no Elvis suit and a scary blonde stick insect. It's a nice day for a white wedding, Seaney," Jay chuckled as they walked out of the bar and headed for the chapel. "Are you ready?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sean grinned as he patted his friend on the back.

-----

"Don't you two look handsome?" Emma's face broke into a huge grin as she spotted the two men waiting outside the chapel.

"Scared we were gonna turn up in Elvis suits?" Jay sneered.

"A little," Emma laughed as she took in their outfits. "Jeans and a nice spiffy shirt are a good compromise."

"We weren't going to wear monkey suits," he grumbled, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"I'm just amazed that we're here at all," Emma said, patting his cheek companionably before turning to Sean. "Hey."

"You look stunning," he told her, his eyes sweeping appreciatively over the chocolate brown dress she was wearing.

"Not too revealing?" she asked, a little nervous as she tugged at the hemline that finished just above her knees. She really didn't want to look inappropriate, even though it would be hard to accomplish, given their surroundings.

"Not revealing enough," Jay interrupted leeringly.

"Just perfect," Sean corrected him with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait until you see Manny," Emma sighed happily. "She looks more than perfect. She looks … just wait."

"Where is Santos?" Jay asked impatiently, glancing at his watch. "If she's bailing, then I'm more than happy to delay this for another time."

"Not a chance," Emma spun around quickly and glared at him. "She's just taking a moment."

"Maybe we should head inside," Sean suggested. "We'll see you in there."

"Okay," Emma smiled tremulously. "Don't run away, okay?"

"Not a chance," Sean said softly before he took Jay's arm and guided him into the chapel. "Right, Jay?"

Emma laughed as she watched Jay roll his eyes before agreeing.

"What's so funny?" Manny asked as she peered around the corner.

"Nothing much," Emma said softly. "Just Jay trying to run out of the wedding."

Manny laughed. "I'd be more worried if he wasn't trying to run."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Emma asked, pulling Manny towards her.

"No," Manny replied shakily. "But I love him. He drives me insane, and I'm sure we'll be divorced in about two months."

"You've been together for three years," Emma reminded her. "And you haven't come to blows yet."

"Or cheated on each other," Manny said dryly.

"See, that's the spirit!" Emma cheered.

"It feels right," Manny said slowly. "Plus, you haven't bitched about him or looked disapprovingly at us for at least a year."

"You don't need my approval, Manny," Emma told her gently. "After the whole Damien thing, I didn't think you wanted it."

"Let's say that I do," Manny hedged. "Would you give it?"

"It pains me to say it, more than you'll ever know," Emma groaned. "But I do."

Emma found her arms full with a small brunette and found it difficult to breathe for a few seconds.

"I guess we should go get married," Manny laughed tearfully as she finally emerged from Emma's arms.

"There's just one thing first," Emma stopped her from walking towards the chapel. Putting her hands on her shoulders, Emma took one long look at her. "You look gorgeous, Manuella."

Blushing, Manny twirled in the white dress they'd managed to find in a store on the way to the airport before they'd left Canada. It fell to just below her knees and was cut into a V-shaped neckline, while still remaining modest enough.

"Let me take one more picture," Emma begged as she rifled through her purse to find her camera.

"Just one!" Manny giggled as she posed next to a neon pink cupid with the goofiest smile she could muster up.

"Perfect!" Emma chuckled as she snapped the picture before tugging on Manny's hand and pulling her into the chapel.

Emma stepped in front of Manny and proceeded quickly down the short aisle, before stopping opposite Sean. Flashing him a quick grin and a thumbs up signal, she turned to watch Manny walk down the aisle, taking more time and more grace than Emma had.

Sneaking a glance at Jay, she watched him keep his eyes on Manny. He didn't smile, or cry, although Emma had been secretly hoping that he would and she even had her camera ready just in case that momentous event actually happened, but he just kept his eyes on Manny's slow approach.

Manny came to a stop, her eyes flitting nervously from Jay to the minister, before resting finally on Jay. Sean stepped forward to kiss her cheek, and whisper to her that she looked beautiful, before he took a seat next to Emma, who clutched his hand in one of hers, while the other held onto a wad of tissues for dear life.

"You're meant to take my hand, Jay," Manny whispered, breaking the silence with a nervous giggle.

Jay took her offered hand and turned to the minister, and tried not to look too whipped. As he repeated the vows, he squeezed her hand comfortingly. As she repeated her vows, he tried not to cry out in pain as she squeezed his hand, not so comfortingly. And then, the minister was pronouncing them man and wife and while he tried not to freak out too much at that word, Manny leaned forward and pulled his head down to plant her lips firmly on his and he temporarily forgot that he was totally freaked by the whole husband and wife thing and started kissing her back.

Until Emma coughed none too discreetly and Manny blushed as she pulled back from him, despite his protests.

"Plenty of time for that in the honeymoon suite," Emma said primly as she clung to Sean and snapped as many pictures as she could manage with a shaky hand.

"Well, congratulations man," Sean offered his hand and a huge grin that Jay figured wasn't entirely innocent. "You finally made it up the aisle."

"When I said the only way I'd get married would be in Vegas and dead drunk, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Jay said dryly as he shook Sean's hand.

"Oh, shut up, Jay," Emma said goodnaturedly as she pulled him into a brief hug. "Don't mess it up," she added in a whisper.

"A girl could get a complex, _husband_," Manny said with a little pout.

"Would it help if I told you that I had the hottest wife in Vegas?" Jay smirked as he pulled his new bride towards him.

"A little," Manny teased.

Jay nuzzled her neck, only half-trying to see down her top. "You look perfect," he said for her ears only.

"You scrub up pretty good yourself," she returned as she smoothed down his white shirt.

"Don't get any ideas," he warned her as he slung an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards the hotel. "Mrs Hogart."

"Oh my God," Manny's eyes flew wide open. "Manny Hogart. Mrs Hogart. Manuella Hogart."

"Maybe Jay could change his name," Emma suggested slyly.

"Jay Santos," Manny mused. "It could totally work!"

"No way," Jay said loudly. And firmly. "Sean, buy us some champagne."

"A new husband and still a cheapskate," Sean shook his head as he pulled out his wallet.

"Jay's saving for the house we'll buy one day," Manny grinned. "Right honey?"

"Kill me now," he groaned as he sank his head onto the bar.

"Welcome to marriage, Jay," Emma grinned. "I think you're going to love it."

"Respectability suits you," Sean mocked him as he poured champagne into the four flutes the bartender provided them with. He handed glasses to the girls before handing a glass to Jay. "To the Hogarts. May they have health, wealth, happiness and love. Or at least may they not kill each other."

"The Hogarts," Emma echoed, clinking her glass to Manny and Jays. "May they live a long, happy life together."

Manny felt Jay catch her free hand and fitted his around hers. Smiling up at him through her eyelashes, she took a sip of her champagne and giggled as the bubbles tickled her throat.


End file.
